Spottedleaf Lived!
Firepaw crouched over Spottedleaf's slender tortoiseshell body. “No! You can’t be dead! No!” he cried. Just then Spottedleaf’s pale amber eyes flickered open. “You’re alive!” Firepaw sighed in relief. Spottedleaf smiled. “Firepaw, I love you.” she whispered. “But I’m a medicine cat. It will never work.” Firepaw's green eyes widened. “But we could run away! You and I!” Firepaw murmured. “No, I couldn’t bear it. And you can’t leave. You are part of a prophecy. Fire alone can save the clan.” Spottedleaf said. Firepaw looked at her with surprise in his eyes. “Firepaw, promise me, promise me you’ll never leave this clan. Promise me that you’ll be brave and serve the clan with every bit of strength and wisdom you have. Promise me you won't mate with me.” Spottedleaf whispered. Firepaw nodded. “I promise.” he said. “Thank you.” she said. A few days later… Spottedleaf limped around camp. She had gotten a bad wound on her back leg, but she said in just needed a moon or two till she’d be back on four legs. Firepaw looked at her with sadness in his eyes. How much he loved her! How much he wanted to mate with her! But it wouldn’t work. And besides, he had a clan to save. He looked back at her and realized that this was going to be harder than he thought. He’d have to overcome his love for her, and leave her behind. But how? Firepaw was lost. Firepaw went over to the dawn patrol. “Mind if I tag along?” he asked. They nodded. Then they set off into the forest. As he walked along the edge of the territory, he decided to rest a bit. “I’ll catch up in a minute.” He said. They nodded and went off. Then he saw a small fire on a stick. A spotted leaf was near it. Then the wind blew it away. Firepaw quickly put out the fire. He knew what that was. It was a message from Starclan. Spottedleaf and Firepaw were not meant to be together. “Hey Firepaw! You coming?” Whitestorm yowled. “Coming!” Firepaw said. But if he had stayed a bit longer, he would have saw Spottedleaf, who had saw the message too. “I guess me and Firepaw weren’t meant to be.” She whispered sadly, then walked back to camp. Firepaw walked into camp sadly. Now he had no one to love. He walked over to eat with Sandpaw and Dustpaw. As usual, Dustpaw started to tease him. But this time Sandpaw didn't join in. This time Sandpaw just said. "Come'on Firepaw." and walked away. Firepaw followed. "Firepaw, I think you're really nice, and so, i was sortta hoping that we could hang out together more?" she said. "Of course." Firepaw purred. He had a feeling that maybe it wouldn't be so hard to not be mates with Spottedleaf. Because maybe this was the start of a long chain of love between him and Sandpaw. THE END!!! I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!! Category:Stories for Contests